<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kindness of his eyes by flightinflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353482">The kindness of his eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame'>flightinflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Families of Choice, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutant Suppression, Protective Logan (X-Men), Science, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Jason Stryker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan is simple - go to the lab, observe what is happening, report back to Charles. Only things become more complicated when Hank realises he can't leave Logan there to suffer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lonk Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lonk Appreciation Week, thank you to lavenderlotion for putting this all together! I'm doing all of mine as an interconnected story, hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank flexed his feet uncomfortably inside his highly-polished shoes, and tried not to think about how many regrets he had at this moment. He had agreed to do this, because Charles had asked, and Hank was infamously bad at refusing his best friend anything. Some people would have blamed Charles's telepathy, but Hank was too honest for that. The simple fact was he cared about what Charles thought, and had learned over time that if Charles thought something was worth looking into, then he should do that.</p><p>He was regretting that choice now, had regretted it ever since he'd set foot into the laboratory system here at Alkali Lake. He agreed this job really wasn't suitable for Charles, but he didn't think it was suitable for himself either. When he had worked with the CIA they had been patient, willing to indulge him and let him pursue whatever caught his attention.</p><p>The fact they were unaware of the existence of mutants as a whole, and the fact he was a mutant, had all made things that bit simpler. Over the past couple of years, his time had been filled up with helping Charles, and setting up the school to serve as a refuge to their kind. And then the rescues that Charles's soulmate had brought in had started to talk about Alkali Lake. About experiments being done on their kind. Charles wasn't able to go, and letting Erik anywhere near a lab complex was asking for it to be swiftly remodelled and decorated with the blood of scientists. But Hank - they'd believed Hank could infiltrate it, and find out what was happening. He had Charles in the back of his mind, present if he called for help, and Erik a few miles out if needed.</p><p>But he was on his own.</p><p>The man in front of him sneered, leaning in to tap on a glass tube which contained the frozen body of a child.<br/>
"Monsters. This one could create illusions. Meant we couldn't even trust our own eyes. We needa get rid of these things, don't you agree, doctor?"</p><p>"I... think it's definitely an option, but we can...see what we can learn from them." Hank said carefully, the words tasting bitter on his tongue. The man who was beside him laughed a little.</p><p>"Spoken like a true diplomat." The man, Major Stryker, shook his head. "Y’know, I been huntin’ these freaks down for years. And I can tell ya, there's all kindsa monsters out there, the kinda thing decent god-fearin’ folk like you and me couldn't ever even dream of, you know that boy?"</p><p>Hank made a quiet agreeing noise.</p><p>"Now, from your resume, you dealt with a few of these kinda weirdos before. And like you said, we gotta learn what we can from them. And tha's why, I got you a special assignment. See, we got a guy here who we're usin’ for all kindsa studies, and I'm thinkin’ you can get involved too."</p><p>He pushed open another door, gesturing to a room beyond. It was divided into two - on one side there was a chair for a researcher, and on the other was a wild eyed man with dark hair, a suppressant collar at his neck. As soon as he saw him, the man ran forwards, metal blades erupting from between his knuckles, blood drying on his skin. He snarled, swiping the claws at the glass, then fell down, howling in pain as he clutched at his throat.</p><p>"This here's the Wolverine, and he's got a healin’ factor like nothin' we ever seen." Stryker explained. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. He cause you any trouble, you hit that button there."</p><p>"Got it." Hank muttered, watching the man leave.</p><p>The Wolverine in the cage sniffed the air, looking at him curiously, and then caught his eye, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Hank realised that the Wolverine knew what he was, and a wave of nausea swept him. If he got found out, he could be risking his life. But he couldn't let this man go through any more pain.</p><p>He hesitated, aware he was being watched, unsettled by the Wolverine's attention. His first, foolish thought, was to check the man's notes for any sign he might be James, the man whose name had been on Hank's skin since he hit puberty. But no - this man was called Logan, apparently, before they'd taken that identity from him. And then the man had no name of his own - apparently a cause of some debate from the scientists. There were some who suggested it had healed, and others that he didn't have a soulmate, or that they had died of old age. Others still assumed that the Wolverine didn't have a soul.</p><p>Hank watched the man, who had curled up in the far corner of his cell, glaring out at the world and snarling, and Hank realised he was sure this man had more of a soul than anyone here who had hurt him. He read on for a little while, studying the experiments that had been done, how this man had fought back, the details of his healing factor and the experiments devised to test it.</p><p>It was sickening. </p><p>Charles was right that this place needed to be shut down, and Hank regretted that it wasn't Erik here, because Erik could tear the place to shreds. Comparatively, Hank felt rather helpless. He couldn't destroy walls or minds the way Erik or Charles could. But he was a scientist, and he knew if the other scientists here knew what he was, they wouldn't hesitate to cut him open.</p><p>Logan could testify to Charles. He probably knew all of the lab's weaknesses. </p><p>More than that, he knew that Hank was a mutant. </p><p>Hank walked over to the glass, moving so that his back was towards the cameras.<br/>
"Logan? It will be alright."</p><p>There was a pause for a moment, as the man looked up, inhaled slightly then nodded. Blood was still trickling down the backs of his hands as Hank read over his files.</p><p>Hank knew  he had to get Logan out of there. He focused on that, as he read through the files, managing a bright smile when Major Stryker returned.</p><p>"So what do ya make of our prize freak?" Stryker asked. "You know, he's real special. Bunch of labs wanna get their hands on ‘im, but here we are. And your resume... you've done some interestin’ work, Doctor. You're trying to develop a cure for the weirdoes out there?"</p><p>"I was curious about developing a method to normalise appearance." Hank said carefully, not wanting to argue but feeling Stryker missed the purpose of what he did - it wasn't about forcing someone to look normal, it was to give them the choice of how they appeared. That was different, in his eyes. But Stryker didn't seem to be bothered in the least.</p><p>"Well, if you think this one's gonna help, you're welcome to have a go. He ain't going nowhere, and if you can put him to good use, you might as well." The man laughed, his voice a little cold, and Logan took a couple of deep breaths. </p><p>Hank wished he could signal he was here to help.</p><p>"Well, we gotta dissect him again soon. Gonna see if we can work out exactly how those claws work."</p><p>Hank shuddered, picturing being held down so his feet could be cut open. It made him feel sick. He swallowed down his anxiety, and nodded.<br/>
"When?"</p><p>"Next time we're doing it in depth's a couple days’ time. You can watch, if you want."</p><p>"Yes." Hank agreed,  mentally working it out. Two days, to get the Wolverine out of his cell and to safety. It wasn't going to be easy, but he'd do it, because the alternative wasn't worth thinking about.</p><p>"Do you have a link to the cameras for this room? I'm curious what it does when it's not being directly observed." Hank asked, trying to keep his voice steady and casual, not to sound like he was looking for a way to get the man out.</p><p>"I'll show you the camera banks. But don't worry. It ain't that aware of what's going on, forgets its own name half the time. You think about what tests you needa  run, and we can schedule you in."</p><p>"Thanks." Hank said quickly, already thinking it through. But from what he'd seen, the Wolverine was a lot smarter than Stryker thought. He just would have to get him out, and hope that Wolverine could tell friend from foe.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The next day was the worst day that Hank had ever endured, as he tried to learn what he could about the experiments being run. He had a remarkable memory, always had done. That meant he could look through the folders of information, about past experiments, and remember it all. Not only that, but he could picture it, understand it. </p><p>The Wolverine should have died at least three dozen times already under the 'care' of this particular lab. He'd been deprived of sleep, of food, of humanity. He had had metal placed beneath his skin. And he had stayed alive, and despite what Stryker had said, there was evidence he was still sane, at least some of the time. </p><p>Hank learned what he could, about the Wolverine, and about the other experiments being run in the base. He'd have to get Erik to raze the entire building. Then at least they could move on.</p><p>He knew the dissection was taking place in the early afternoon, but he couldn't live with the idea of watching the Wolverine being cut open. So he headed down to the cell, standing in front of the glass.<br/>
"Wolverine?"</p><p>The man looked up, snarling, and Hank realised he should use his name.<br/>
"Logan, I'm going to get you out. Get somewhere safe. I can tell you where, if you don't kill me, alright?" Hank asked, as he reached for the controls, turning off the barrier blocking the door. It swung open, and the Wolverine stepped outside, the collar still glowing around his throat.</p><p>The Wolverine snarled, lips drawn back, eyes full of anger. There was nothing like a person in that expression. His claws fully extended, and he bent his knees before he launched forwards, swinging above Hank's head. Something metal rattled across the tiles. Hank stumbled to the floor, his heart racing, and he curled up as small as he could. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to let Charles down, or fail the other experiments here. He should have planned better.</p><p>The Wolverine paced forwards - not towards Hank, but towards the door. Hank looked down, seeing two small metal objects spilling dark powder onto the floor. He didn't recognise them. The Wolverine snarled again, and Hank worked out that if the two pieces were connected - it was a bullet, that had been sliced through by one of the Wolverine's claws.</p><p>He looked around, and registered a small speaker he'd missed before. </p><p>This room was being recorded. He swallowed, sick with fear, as the Wolverine snarled.</p><p>"Come here." Hank called out. "I can take that collar off."</p><p>There was a pause, and then the Wolverine wandered over, crouching, and letting him remove it with shaking fingers.</p><p>Freed, the Wolverine bounded out into the corridor beyond. Terrified, Hank tried to keep breathing, as the room seemed to spin. There was a loud bang, and the air became thick with dust and smoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Domestic Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank lost track of time, after that. He had helped the Wolverine from of his restraints, set him free, and almost been shot. Everything else faded into a blur, until he became aware of lying on a bed. The bed smelt a little musty, covered in dust, and he could feel the presence of someone else nearby. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.</p><p>The Wolverine was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.</p><p>Hank licked his lips nervously.<br/>"Hello, Wolverine?"</p><p>"Logan." Logan grunted out. "You okay?"</p><p>Hank nodded, trying not to look too surprised at the fact that Logan could talk. It said in the files that he could, but it had also said that he didn't talk.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Explosion." Logan shrugged. "They had my room ready to blow if I got out."</p><p>"So where are we?"</p><p>"Not far. A cabin. You were hurt pretty bad." Logan said, and Hank glanced down, seeing that his shirt had been pushed up and improvised bandages placed across his ribs, and one around his arm.</p><p>Hank nodded, reaching for his phone, so that he could contact Erik for help. It wasn't there.<br/>"Where's my phone?"</p><p>Logan shrugged. "I dragged you out, but your clothes were pretty bad... saw it, but it was smashed and I didn't...want to waste time." His voice was slow, careful. As though he hadn't spoken for a long time.</p><p>Hank swallowed.<br/>"You bandaged me?"</p><p>"You were bleeding everywhere." Logan answered. "Thought I'd better."</p><p>"Thank you." Hank shivered, feeling vulnerable, glad that his shirt had been left mostly intact. "You..."</p><p>"Your I.D. said you're Henry?"</p><p>"Yeah." Hank nodded, mouth feeling dry. "Friends call me Hank."</p><p>"Logan." Logan paused, sniffing the air. "Thanks for getting me out of there."</p><p>"It seemed like the right thing to do." Hank shrugged. "I'm a mutant too."</p><p>"I know. So uh, what is it?" Logan asked, scratching at his chin with the back of a claw.</p><p>"I climb well and run fast," Hank answered, his head down. He didn't want to get into how he looked.</p><p>"And what's a guy like you doing in a lab like that?" Logan snorted. "They'd cut you up in a heartbeat if you gave'm the chance, and there you are just hanging out in there. Do you wanna give them that chance? 'Cause I can tell you, it ain't much fucking fun."</p><p>"I..." Hank closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around him tighter, feeling more out of his depth by the moment, as though he weren't smart enough for this kind of stuff. He swallowed anxiously. "I'm working with other mutants. We wanted to find out what was going on and get you out."</p><p>"You blew your cover?" Logan asked, and Hank nodded, wincing at the pain in his side. Logan sighed, shoving him back down against the blankets.</p><p>"You gotta rest." He told him firmly. "Your body ain't gonna heal up if you push too hard."</p><p>"And then we head out?" Hank answered. "You can help us with information and we can destroy that place. If they've already rigged some of it to explode-"</p><p>"We ain't tearing it down." Logan snorted. "It's got stuff there we need." </p><p>Hank nodded, not wanting to push too far when he could see the way Logan was flexing his claws, spoiling for a fight. He was fairly sure that for now Logan wasn't intending to lash out at him, but the man had been tortured for scientists for years. He didn't want to push him too far.</p><p>Logan shrugged, glancing at him.<br/>"I'm gonna sort out some food, okay? You stay in that bed."</p><p>"I can help."</p><p>"You get up, you're gonna probably bleed all over the damn cabin. No, you rest there." Logan insisted, then turned and walked away.</p><p>Hank went to get to his feet, and instantly regretted it as the room seemed to sway around him. He groaned, taking a glance at his injury. It had been bandaged well, fabric ripped from what appeared to be one of the curtains, judging by its absence from by the window and its partner's continued presence.</p><p>Logan had taken care of him. Even when really he'd had no reason to do that, and lots of reasons not to, he'd been careful and he'd helped.</p><p>That thought made Hank smile, as he allowed himself to rest.</p><p>He woke up to the smell of meat cooking, his eyes slowly opening to see that Logan was stood nearby, pacing. He groaned, and Logan nodded.<br/>"Bout time you woke up. They're lookin' for us, but I don't think they got any idea we're here. They look like they're lookin' the other way, towards town, so we got some time. I think you must have some kinda healin' factor, Bub. But I wouldn't wanna risk movin' you for another day or two."</p><p>Hank nodded slowly.<br/>"Your files said you didn't talk."</p><p>"I don't to them. They're bastards." Logan smirked, raising a single claw. "Tha's all I gotta say to them, most days. But yer different."</p><p>"They said you tried to kill them."</p><p>"Yeah, well. They deserved it. They were asses. Not like you. Weren't many people who'd try and help me."</p><p>"They were going to cut you open."</p><p>"Yeah. Like I said, aren't many people who'd'a helped me. Now you rest up. I'll wake you when dinner's done."</p><p>Hank nodded, curling up under the blanket and allowing himself to sleep. He knew he should be afraid - he was alone with a strange man with a reputation for violence, and no way of contacting Erik or Charles. But the truth was, he didn't feel afraid. He felt safe, with Logan's presence close by. Logan was almost reassuring, a comfort rather than a threat.</p><p>Hank didn't allow himself to think too much about that. Logan was a lab experiment that he'd helped. He needed assistance, not anything else. He kept repeating it, until he was awoken by Logan shaking his shoulder, and holding out a bowl of fresh stew.</p><p>"Eat up." Logan snorted, and Hank fumbled for the bowl. He looked over at his companion.</p><p>"You want to talk?"</p><p>"Not much to say." Logan shrugged. "You wanna tell me how you got here? You said there's others like us?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intimacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stew had been pretty good, even if his only companion had been strangely silent throughout, clearly thinking through some things. Hank couldn't blame him - from the notes, the other man'd been in the labs for a long time, and he didn't seem to know who he was any more. He had a name though. That was good.</p><p>Hank tried to use Logan's name a lot. It was silly really, but it was about the only thing he could do to help. He knew it was a trick Charles did, but when Charles did it he had a whole lot of mind-fuckery going on beneath the surface. While he could just... say it, and hope for the best. Still, giving people a sense of identity was something.</p><p>Logan cleared away the bowls, and looked him over.</p><p>"You need a wash, you're covered in blood."</p><p>"The bandages are more of an infection risk than the blood." Hank protested, and was answered by a single raised eyebrow, before Logan gave him a look over. "This place has got a shower. Water's kinda cold, but I turned on a heater when the snow started, so it might not be too bad. You go get yourself ready, and see if you can shower, and if not I'll help yer."</p><p>Hank crossed his arms.<br/>"I'm not letting a stranger shower me."</p><p>"Happened to me all the time." Logan answered with a snort.  "Look, it's fine. I'm not gonna perv on you." He shook his head. "I already saw you when I was cleaning you up."</p><p>Hank hesitated, flexing his feet. <br/>"You...didn't see all of me."</p><p>"That an invitation?" Logan smirked. "Nah, I didn't." He shrugged. "Look. Henry, Hank, whatever. I'm not gonna be an ass about stuff."</p><p>Hank ducked his head.<br/>"Honestly, I was more......" He gestured towards his feet, still safely encased in socks.</p><p>"Won't be nothing worse than what I've seen before. They had this kid all covered in eyeballs-"</p><p>"They had children?" Hank asked, instantly more alert. He’d seen one during the tour but that was all, and he wasn’t sure they were still alive. The thought of more was horrifying.</p><p>"Yeah. They did a bunch of tests, on all kindsa mutant, including kids."</p><p>"We should go and let the others know-" Hank protested, trying to get up, and wincing at the pain that shot through him.</p><p>"I don't think you can get far, and it's snowing out there. Now, you wanna go try and die in the attempt, knock yourself out. But you can't even stand up. I don't want kids bein' hurt no more than you do, but I'm not gonna die before I can rescue them. And they're gonna be looking for us." Logan reached out to Hank, rubbing a hand up his arm. </p><p>"So we wait here for them to find us?"</p><p>"We rest here, we recover, then we get out." Logan shrugged. "I ain't up to full strength yet. When I am, we can do it, till then... we're here. You should shower."</p><p>Hank shrugged, going to reach towards his socks, and failing, groaning a little in pain.<br/>"Can you...?"</p><p>Logan nodded, reaching and pulling Hank's left sock off. If he was shocked, he hid it well.<br/>"Huh. Neat," Logan muttered, repeating the action on the other side. "Come on, let's get you into the bathroom."</p><p>Hank leaned on him, feeling strangely naked with his feet bare on the floor. Logan helped him over to the toilet, then stepped outside until he'd managed to wash his hands, and was sat back on the lid of the toilet, a towel around his waist and arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Hormones and surgery had helped a lot, but he was still anxious about appearing naked in front of someone else. Still, when Logan walked in, he shuffled to his feet, grimacing in pain.</p><p>"You're gonna be fine." Logan told him, not really looking too close. That helped, as Logan stripped out of most of his clothes, leaving his boxers on. He turned on the water, letting it warm up before guiding Hank into the shower, helping support his weight.</p><p>"You okay with me touching you?" Logan asked, and Hank nodded, before Logan grabbed a flannel and started to clean away the dried blood and dirt from the explosion. Logan's touch was surprisingly tender, and Hank closed his eyes, relaxing a little. He leaned against Logan's strong chest, taking a deep breath, and then shivering as Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead, turning off the water and picking up a towel.</p><p>He gasped as he was swept off his feet, Logan carrying him back to the bedroom, and sitting him on the edge of the bed as he searched for clean clothes.<br/>"You okay?" Logan asked, and after a moment, Hank nodded. He actually did feel like he would be okay this time.</p><p>Logan grinned, throwing a t-shirt over to him, and he pulled it on, followed by boxers a moment later. He groaned, feeling exhausted.</p><p>"Look, you okay with me sharing with you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You get a fever or somethin', I'll smell it." Logan shrugged. "Plus I don't like the idea of you wakin' up alone when you're hurt too bad to get up." </p><p>"'Kay..." Hank muttered, letting Logan guide him into bed, and curling up around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Soulmate Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while for Hank to fall asleep, aware of the presence of the other man against him, Logan's body solid and warm behind him. Hank was scared. This entire plan had gone wrong, and rather than manage to infiltrate quietly, he'd instead managed to free one of the experiments and get himself badly injured. He couldn't regret that though, not when the alternative was Logan being cut open.</p><p>"You gotta stop worryin'." Logan told him, before reaching out and gently gripping Hank's wrist, turning it so that he could see the name there. <i>James</i>. Logan ran a thumb over it curiously. Normally Hank would have objected to such casual intimacy, but he didn't mind when it was Logan who was doing it.</p><p>"He's probably worried about you."</p><p>"Haven't found him yet." Hank shrugged. "I don't... I mean what if it doesn't say 'Hank', what if it-"</p><p>"Then he'll learn sometimes soulmates are just bullshit." Logan snorted. "And I'm sure you're gonna find him. You're a great guy. Just hope he's not another human scientist. I didn't hear any of them say they were called James, but it weren't like they fuckin' introduced themselves."</p><p>"I hope not." Hank frowned to himself. "I can't picture my soulmate being someone who'd deliberately hurt someone. If they are though... well, I guess that soulmates aren't everything." He'd thought about it a lot, and discussed it with Charles, and he knew there were more important things to him than finding James. He'd decided long ago if he found someone he was happy with, that mattered more than a name on his skin.</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"My  best friend and his soulmate... they're great together. They argue all the time, but they're good. And they didn't know, not at first. They got on and worked it out later."</p><p>"How can you not know?"</p><p>"Erik's was damaged, and he introduced himself with a false name to Charles. It only came out when they were naked, apparently, and he saw his name on Charles's skin." Hank wrinkled his nose, not allowing his mind to go down those paths. It was best not to overthink that kind of thing. </p><p>"They... like us?"</p><p>"Yeah. Both mutants, and they help our kind. Fight like wildcats when they do it as well - Erik just wants us safe, and wants us away from humans. Charles believes in collaboration. Their fights can be pretty spectacular."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Erik's got a form of telekinesis. So he'll sometimes... get overexcited."</p><p>Logan snorted, and Hank grinned.</p><p>"Bits of metal go flying all over the room. You might wanna stay away if he's in a mood."</p><p>"You got it bub." Logan nodded. "I don't have one. Given I heal... I guess my body just decided it weren't important. That or I don't have a soul." He snorted and shook his head. "I don't care. I'm glad."</p><p>"You don't want a soulmate?"</p><p>"I don't want men like Stryker to know I've got a soulmate." Logan shrugged. "I don't care. I barely remember who I am, and I've been around a while. Sometimes I get flashes of memory... maybe I had one, once, and they died before you were even born."</p><p>"How old even are you?" Hank asked. The files hadn't been at all clear on that particular detail.</p><p>Logan shrugged.<br/>"Old enough to know better." He grinned. "Anyway, you're meant to be resting up. The scientists can't easily look for us with the weather this bad. You recover, and then we get the hell out of here, deal?"</p><p>"Deal." Hank let his eyes drift closed, Logan's arm around his waist. </p><p>He liked the guy. This was just meant to be an investigation, that had accidentally turned into a rescue, but he was feeling pretty damn good about it all. He yawned.<br/>"Would you wanna help?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"When we're safe. Would you wanna get others out of places like that."</p><p>Logan shrugged, and pulled him closer. Hank resigned himself to functioning as a teddy bear for the other man, and drifted off to sleep, already wondering how that would work, if they could integrate Logan into their team. His skills could help. He wasn't sure Logan'd be interested in the teaching-the-kids side of the operation, but he knew they'd be able to find an endless amount of bad guys for him to fight.</p><p>Logan's fingers traced through Hank's hair, and he sighed softly, allowing himself to relax in the gentle embrace. It felt safe here. He never would have thought he'd have been comfortable with some stranger who he'd rescued from the lab, but being with Logan just felt <i>right,</i> as though they were meant to be. He drifted to sleep with a smile lingering on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank slept surprisingly well that night, given he was in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, at risk of being found by people who posed him a threat, and in the company of an escaped lab experiment. He knew he shouldn't have felt at ease. But with Logan against his back, he felt safe. Logan was there, solid and dependable, and Hank knew that everything would be alright. He dreamed of being back at the school, teaching the older children science, and helping a few of the younger ones who really excelled to reach their true capacities. </p><p>He woke up to Logan preparing another meal on the rudimentary stove the cabin had, and he stretched, wincing as pain shot down his side. He had a slight healing factor, but apparently not enough for this kind of situation. He groaned to himself, stretching.</p><p>"Knew you were awake," Logan muttered half to himself. "Snow's pretty deep, but it's eased off a bit."</p><p>"That mean we can go?"</p><p>"Go?" Logan arched an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yes, go. Go and find Erik and have him tear those labs apart before they can experiment on anyone else." Hank said firmly, crossing his arms. "It seems like a good plan. Put the maximum possible distance between you and the scientists who want to vivisect you."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Cut you open when you're alive."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure half the time I die on the table." Logan said, with a note to his voice that implied he thought he was being funny. Hank disagreed.</p><p>"You shouldn't joke about that kind of thing. They want to harm our kind."</p><p>"You're the scientist." Logan crossed his arms, the very tips of his metal claws poking out between his knuckles. "Tell me, honestly - have you ever experimented on a mutant? I'll be able to smell if yer are lying."</p><p>"I have." Hank said, not wanting to risk an argument. "I have run experiments on myself, because I wanted to understand. I have helped a couple of my friends master their abilities, and I've made focusing arrays and the like for students at the school who had lost control of their powers."</p><p>"Students?" Logan growled, and Hank was fairly sure that right now, Logan wasn't really hearing what he said. "You experimented on kids?"</p><p>"I helped children who had been experimented on. There was one boy, Alex - every time he lets off his power, he could bring down a building. I've made a way for him to target the blasts. It's nothing invasive, it just gives him some control over a gift that would otherwise terrify him."</p><p>"You're still a scientist."</p><p>"Yes." Hank refused to back down from that. "I believe science can give us answers, can help us solve our problems, can unlock the secrets to who we are. It can explain what causes mutation, and help us to understand and to embrace it. I believe in science, and what it can achieve. I don't believe in experiments carried out on unwilling participants to serve sadistic aims."</p><p>"Is it really so clear cut?" Logan asked, one claw growing longer, a silent threat.</p><p>"It is to me. Science has possibilities, it can teach, it can help - and it doesn't do any of those things if its used improperly. It's a tool, one that I believe will give us greater understanding. That's not to say I support the tests they were running on you there."</p><p>Logan snorted, but sheathed his claws, turning away.<br/>"You're a naive fool."</p><p>"Maybe," Hank shrugged. "But I believe in what I do, and I want to help people. Can you say the same?"</p><p>Logan nodded, tapping his fingers against his thigh.<br/>"We've got to go back."</p><p>"We aren't going back. They'll tear us apart. We have to find a way to get a message to Erik, he can destroy the base. If there are test results...we can find a way to recover those, somehow, ask Erik to find them. But no information is worth risking our lives for. And revenge isn't worth it either. After what they've done to you... I understand if you want to rip it to shreds, but it won't bring you any peace, or happiness. We need to just... let it be destroyed. That destruction will have to be enough."</p><p>"I'm not going to destroy it." Logan snarled. "I want to rip them apart, but it ain't for that."</p><p>"What then?"</p><p>"There's other research subjects. They killed most of them, but there's kids-"</p><p>"I saw a frozen boy in-"</p><p>"She ain't dead. That's his... that's his fucking kid. He froze her, 'cause she was too dangerous. We gotta see if she's still alive in there. And..." Logan snorted, shaking his head in despair. "I got a kid. A girl, she's six years old and I..."</p><p>"You have a child?"</p><p>"They made her. In the lab. But yeah, my DNA. They let me see her sometimes, but... you were bleeding out. I made a choice - I saved you for sure rather than risking finding her. Now I gotta go back for her, but... you're hurt. I can't ask you to come with me."</p><p>Hank swallowed, considering. There was no phone in the cabin, and his cell phone was destroyed. But there would be phones in the base. If he could get in there, he'd have a chance to contact Erik.</p><p>"I'll go with you. Contact Erik, get him to come and get us. All four of us, and anyone else you find." He swallowed. </p><p>"I don't need to be collected. I can go off by myself."</p><p>"You can. And then you'll get lost, and you'll regret it. You're talking about kids, and we have a school. We're set up to help mutant children. If you really want to help them, come with us. Work with us, or not, that's your choice, but don't leave those children struggling. We can support them. We can support you." Hank was panting slightly now, finding it hard to breathe, overwhelmed with the emotion of what he was saying and the potential dangers.</p><p>Logan moved closer, guiding him to sit down on a chair, reaching up and rubbing his back.<br/>"Hank?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Okay. We'll see. I can't promise I'll stick around, but we can at least take a look and see how the school is." Logan sighed to himself. "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone, not having seen the kind of mess you can get yourself into."</p><p>It took a moment, but Hank grinned in response, nodding at him.<br/>"Thanks."</p><p>"Hey, no worries." Logan reached out and squeezed his hand. "I think it'd be good, for you to meet the kids. My girl's scared as hell of scientists, but you... you ain't scary."</p><p>"Thank you, I think." Hank muttered, leaning against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they had a plan, everything began to fall into place. Logan was fairly sure the last thing the scientists would expect would be for him to head back, and he could use that. Attack in the early hours, get Hank installed within a security office, and go and find his kids.</p><p>He was afraid. His instincts yelled at him to run, far away from those labs. But he could see the sense in what Hank had suggested - if they could get backup, well, that'd help. And Logan was happy to stab any scientist in there, but he could hardly actually tear the lab apart the way this 'Erik' apparently could. </p><p>So sure. He'd take backup, and he'd let Hank call his friend. But he wasn't gonna back down from a fight, not ever, not when his kids needed him.</p><p>It took a few more hours for Hank's healing factor to kick up to a level he considered acceptable - he doubted that Hank would actually be alright if they got into a fight, or had to run. But he'd be okay to sit in a chair, and call for Erik.</p><p>Logan wasn't sure what it meant that he didn't like the idea of Hank putting himself at risk. He didn't mind being attracted to the other man. But he weren't normally this protective, didn't normally care if people who were useful for him lived or died.</p><p>With Hank he cared. With Hank he cared more than he could easily say. He couldn't leave the kids behind, but he didn't want Hank hurt either.</p><p>In the end, it worked out. </p><p>He made his way into the base, using Hank's security card to gain access. He left Hank in a surveillance room with a phone, once he was sure that Hank knew how to barricade the door.</p><p>Then he let out the wild side to himself, the feral animal that he could surrender to so easily in the labs, the one that longed to rip through the scientists without remorse. The world shrunk to his heightened senses, and he carved his way through the labs, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake, the metal of his claws singing with delight.</p><p>He found each of his tormentors, and made sure they would never hurt anyone again. None of them suffered the way he had. Human bodies always gave out too soon.</p><p>He came back to himself when the threat was gone. He stood, panting, one hand resting against the wall.</p><p>"Logan?" A voice came, and he jumped, taking a moment to register the speakers that were perched high up on the wall, beside a camera. He nodded.</p><p>"Okay. I've located the children. There's two children, and some other adults. Erik suggests we leave the adults where they are until he arrives, but I know you don't want to wait for the children. I know where they are, but you have to let me handle the frozen girl."</p><p>Logan's lips drew back in a low snarl, the noise guttural and angry. Apparently, he hadn't fallen back from being feral quite as fully as he thought.</p><p>"She still has a pulse, but it's not as simple as drawing her out from the ice. I need to do it gradually, or she could die."</p><p>Logan nodded, and Hank gave him a series of instructions to go to his girl's room. He knew he was a mess, still bloody after his rampage, but he needed to see her. He tore through her cell door, running to her, using his claws to remove the restraints.</p><p>She threw her arms around his neck, snuffling softly, pushing her face against his throat. He cradled her to him.<br/>"'s okay, baby girl. We're gettin' out."</p><p>She nodded, clinging to him, her spindly legs and arms grasping around him so that he had to carry her. He did so, going to where he'd left Hank. He knocked on the door, trying to ignore how the sterile smell of the place drilled into him. His focus needed to be on his girl, and on Stryker's kid.</p><p>The door opened, and Hank stepped out, eyes widening a little when he saw the blood. He paused for a moment, then nodded. "Erik is on his way." He was holding some papers to his chest. "There's other notes we need to grab, but this... this will let me get that girl out."</p><p>"Jason," Logan muttered. "I saw her, a few times, before... she's a mutant, and he... he wanted to fix her, change her..." Logan shuddered. "She ain't... she's a girl, okay?"</p><p>Hank turned to him.<br/>"Logan, you know I of all people would understand that."</p><p>Logan nodded, a little stiffly, following him along corridors, and watching as Hank set about fiddling with switches and dials, standing in front of the tube that held Jason, only the rare flash of coloured light matching her heartbeat to show that she was alive.</p><p>He held his girl, letting her burrow against him, watching as the flashes slowly started to become more frequent as Hank's hands danced over the array, the ice across the screen starting to melt.</p><p>The process dragged onward, and Logan could hear Hank's heart racing as he worked. He saw the way Jason began to breathe more freely, registered the moment her eyes scanned the lab and saw him standing there, the way her mouth twitched a little in what could have been a smile, or could have been a nerve misfiring.</p><p>He watched, and he waited, and he promised himself he'd look after her. He didn't care if she wasn't okay, after being frozen. He'd protect her. If they got out of here alive, he'd keep her safe, because she didn't deserve none of what her father'd put her through.</p><p>There was a faint hiss, and the screen in front of her retracted.</p><p>Hank looked up.<br/>"She'll be very disoriented," he explained. "There was a lot of sedative in her system, so we'll need some time to see if she's alright. But her heartbeat is steady." He moved to undo the restraints, helping Jason down.</p><p>Jason followed him, pliant and shivering, naked until Hank wrapped her in a towel, and handed her some clothing. He dressed her carefully, leading her towards Logan. Logan could feel his daughter's uncertainty.</p><p>"It's okay," he told her. "This is Jason. We're gonna look after her, you hear me?" There was a pause, then the child in his arms nodded, reaching out.</p><p>Jason's little body was still cold, but she was breathing, and as she looked up at Logan she smiled. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.<br/>"You ain't alone kid," he promised her.</p><p>Hank smiled, walking forwards towards the three of them.<br/>"It's good to meet you."</p><p>He smiled, and Logan could smell the interest and want towards him there, and beyond that the affection and caring. He hadn't expected anything to come of this, not when he'd met Hank as another scientist, not even when he saved him. But he knew he wanted a family with his kids, and he thought there was a chance that he wanted Hank as part of that family.</p><p>He didn't let himself think about it for too long, too concerned about where those ideas could lead.</p><p>They waited, together, for Erik to arrive, and to tear this hell to shreds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank was still exhausted, and ended up sitting on a chair that Logan found, Logan’s biological daughter in his lap, as Logan continued to hold Jason close, rubbing his hands over her slender arms.</p><p>Hank could see both girls were in a bad way. They'd been through hell, but he had to hope that they would recover, once they were brought to the school and they knew they were safe. Being safe would make a difference to them.</p><p>Erik had sounded relieved to hear from him, and had explained the rescue plan that he had been working on. That was reassuring, to know that there had been plans in place to help him. Hank had known they wouldn't abandon him, but it was still reassuring to have that certainty rewarded with an explanation of what had been planned. </p><p>He waited impatiently, feeling achy and concerned. He wanted to do observations on both girls, and to look through the files that were kept on them, to find the data that would be needed to take care of the children and Logan. But he didn't have the ability to break through locked doors the way Erik would, and he didn't want to leave Logan alone.</p><p>Logan stood up, shifting the air and moving Jason so she stood behind him, his metal claws sliding out and glinting angrily in the brilliant light of the corridor. A man approached, his cape billowing out around him.</p><p>Hank looked up, and shook his head.<br/>"Stand down, Logan. This is Erik, the man I told you about. He's here to help." Hank had taken the pause as an opportunity to brief Logan on what was going on, to make sure he understood what was happening and what was expected. </p><p>Erik nodded, grinning to see Hank, walking forwards and holding out his hand towards Logan. <br/>"Good to meet you. Hank here said you rescued him and these two girls?"</p><p>Logan shrugged, but he stayed close, as Hank updated Erik on what had been happening and where to find information. Erik listened, then helped Logan, the girls and Hank to the van that was waiting for them.<br/>"Sounded like you could use a lie down." He said softly. "There's a few blankets and pillows in there, and you should rest. I'll contact you if I need anything."</p><p>Erik handed him a portable phone that Hank had made so that they could communicate, and Hank made sure all the vital records were recovered. There were a few adult test subjects, mutants as well, and Hank let Erik deal with releasing those and guiding them out to where some of his associates were waiting. While he dealt with that, Logan sat on the other bed in the van, the two children cuddling against him.</p><p>Hank looked up at him, managing a slightly nervous smile.<br/>"Are you going to come back with us?" He asked. "I mean, I know it's... it's not been easy for you, at all. But our kind... we're the best placed to help you, if you'll let us."</p><p>"I'm sure I can do that." Logan turned to his kids. "You," he prodded his daughter, earning a half-hearted snarl in response. "You need a name."</p><p>"Laura," Jason whispered, looking over at her. "They said she was from the Lima run of tests, and... I used to call her Laura, back when... when I'd see the tests. I used to think of her as Laura."</p><p>"What do you want, girl?" Logan asked, not wanting to push her.</p><p>She looked up at him and nodded. "I like being Laura."</p><p>Hank didn't question it, or Jason's choices. He stayed on the phone to update Erik, but soon found himself drifting until the car halted moving. He couldn't remember when they had started. He groaned, his head aching, trying to remember why he felt so bad when he hadn't spent all night in the lab.</p><p>He opened his eyes, and he could see Logan staring at him, Jason and Laura sat there as well, all of them quiet and thoughtful. Logan grinned to see him awake, and he smiled back.</p><p>"You alright there, sleepin' handsome?" Logan joked, and he nodded, ducking his head.</p><p>"Sorry, I was tired."</p><p>"You don't have to be sorry." Logan answered, fiddling with his claws. "It's just good you're awake. The girls were worried."</p><p>"They were, huh?" Hank  managed a smile. "Well, they don't need to worry."</p><p>"We're nearly there." Erik called out, and Hank heard the sound of metal gates being moved out of the way and then replaced.</p><p>He heard awed noises, and moved to prop himself up as the two girls saw the school. He understood. It was an awe inspiring sight.</p><p>"This... this is our home. Somewhere safe, for our kind, where we can learn and play without fear. We'd be delighted to have you." Hank recited. He'd heard Charles's spiel often enough that he could replicate it fairly well.</p><p>Logan nodded.<br/>"Yeah. The girls need some stability." He winked at Hank. "And if you're here, I'm sure I can find some reason to stick around." His hand linked with Hank’s own, as Erik parked the van.<br/>"Out you get, kids, I just gotta say one more thing to Hank." Logan ordered, waiting until the girls had got out of the car before wrapping his arms around Hank, tilting his head up so that they looked at each other, and then leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>"'s good to be here."</p><p>"It's good to have you here." Hank echoed, taking a moment to gather all of his strength. Logan helped him to his feet, and together they walked towards the school.</p><p>Logan whistled at the size of it.<br/>"It's pretty damn impressive," he grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to Hank's cheek." Not as impressive as you though."</p><p>Hank felt warmth swelling inside of him, as he moved to turn it into a proper, and far deeper, kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of lonk week! Thank you all for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>